Die neue Identität
Harry Kim erfährt, dass er zu einer außerirdischen Spezies des Delta-Quadranten gehört. Dort braucht man ihn zur Sicherung der Nachkommen und will ihn nicht gehen lassen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf der Brücke der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], lässt Commander Chakotay Harry Kim die Koordinaten eines trinären Sterns vermerken. Dieser meint, dass es ihm bekannt vorkommt, aber er weiß nicht woher. Tuvok hält dies für ein zustandsabhängiges Dissoziatitvphänomen, ein Déjàvu. Da nähert sich ein Schiff und sie werden gerufen. Laut Tuvok sind ihre Schilde und Waffen nicht aktiviert. Ein Fremder heißt sie im Nasari-Territorium willkommen, sein Name ist Alben. Er meint, dass ihm die Voyager unbekannt ist und Captain Kathryn Janeway erklärt, dass sie nicht aus diesem Teil der Galaxis stammen. Harry wird nervös und meint, sie eröffnen gleich das Feuer, aber Tuvok kann keine Bedrohung erkennen. Da überträgt Harry die Waffenkontrolle auf die OPS und feuert einen Phaser ab. Das Feuer wird erwidert. Captain Kathryn Janeway gibt roten Alarm und Harry erhält entsetzte Blicke. Akt I: Veränderungen thumb|Seltsame Flecken Auf der Brücke gibt es durch den Beschuss der Nasari erste Schäden. Janeway meint, dass sie dies so schnell wie möglich beenden müssen. Daher versucht man das Schiff zu rufen. Kim meint, dass er es dem Captain erklären kann, doch Janeway verschiebt dies auf später. An seiner Station wird von Chakotay abgelöst, der rasch über das Geländer springt, um zur Ops zu gelangen. Tuvok meldet, dass die Nasari nicht auf ihre Rufe reagieren. Im Maschinenraum werden Schäden von Deck 5 gemeldet. B'Elanna Torres lässt Ashmore die Notventile öffnen und leitet den Plasmafluss um. Tuvok meldet inzwischen, dass die Schilde auf 70 % gefallen sind. Da der Warpantrieb ausgefallen ist, kann die Voyager auch nicht fliehen. Janeway erkundigt sich beim Maschinenraum nochmals nach der Situation und Torres meldet, den Ausfall der Plasmainjektoren. Dann explodiert eine Plasmaleitung verletzt einige Ingenieure. Janeway lässt daraufhin auf die Waffenphalanx des gegenerischen Schiffes feuern. Schließlich schafft die Voyager es das gegnerische Schiff kampfunfähig zu machen. Tuvok meldet das abziehen des Schiffes. Captain Janeway will von Harry ganz genau wissen, was er sich bei seiner unerwarteten Aktion gedacht hat. Er hat instinktiv gefühlt, dass ein Angriff bevorsteht, und kann nicht genau erklären, warum. Tuvok berichtet, dass die Sensorenlogbücher keine Waffenaktivierung anzeigen. Kim meint, dass ihre Sensoren getäuscht worden sein müssen, da es eine Tetryonwelle gab, die von ihrem Schiff gab. Tuvok weist daraufhin, dass diese auch durch eine Irregularität in ihrem Warpfeld ausgelöst worden sein kann. Kim weist dies stritk zurück und ist sich sicher, dass es ihre Waffen waren. Ihr Willkommensgruß sei ein Trick gewesen. Chakotay fragt, woher er dies wissen konnte. Jedoch kann Kim dies nicht erklären und meint, dass er zum Wohl des Schiffes handelte. Janeway zweifelt nicht an seinen guten Absichten und veranlasst eine Untersuchung. Kim wird vorläufig vom Dienst suspendiert und soll sich auf der Krankenstation behandeln lassen. Daraufhin bringt ein Sicherheitsoffizier Kim dorthin. Kim lässt seine Blessuren auf der Krankenstation behandeln. Dort wird auch Torres gerade von den Verbrennungen einer explodierten Plasmaleitung geheilt. Kes meldet, dass ihr Blutdruck fällt, keine Atmung vorhanden ist und ihr Nervengewebe degeniert. Der Doktor lässt ihr 10 mg Pulmozin verabreichen. Dies zeigt keine Wirkung, daher lässt er ihr 20 mg geben. Ihr Zustand ist kritisch, kann aber wieder stabilisiert werden. Torres atmet schanppartig. Kim fragt den Doktor, ob sie wieder ganz gesund wird, was dieser bestätigt. Kes kümmert sich dann um Kim. Kim macht sich Vorwürfe, weil Torres beinahe gestorben wäre und er daran schuld habe. Auf Kes' Nachfrage, erklärt er, dass er den Kampf begann, weil er in diesem Augenblick ganz sicher war. Mittlerweile sei er sich allerdings nicht mehr sicher. Dieser berichtet, dass er sich immer weniger sicher ist und dies alles keinen Sinn ergibt. Er macht sich auch Sorgen, weil er die ganze Crew hätte umbringen können. Kes versucht ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie darauf verweist, dass es viel schlimmer hätte kommen können. Darüber solle Kim froh sein und dieser pflichtet ihr bei, ehe er aus der Krankenstation tritt, wo schon der Sicherheitsoffizier auf ihn wartet, um ihn zu seinem Quartier zu bringen. Zunehmend kommen Harry Zweifel über sein Handeln. Nachts träumt er wirres Zeug. Er sieht sich auf der Brücke die Phaser abfeuern, dann einen fremden Planeten und ein Gespräch mit B'Elanna Torres auf der Krankenstation. Seine Mutter spricht zu ihm und meint, dass er sich bald besser fühlen wird und ihm anbietet eine Suppe zu kochen. Außerdem sieht er immer wieder einen roten Planeten. Dann sieht er seine Mutter auf der Krankenstation, die ihn vom Dienst suspendiert. Als er mitten in der Nacht aufwacht, geht er ins Bad, um sich mit etwas Wasser zu erfrischen. Als er seine Hände ins Wasser taucht, entdeckt er Flecken am Haaransatz auf seinem Gesicht. Akt II: Taresianische Wurzeln? Auf der Krankenstation meint der Doktor, es sei nicht ansteckend. Er muss ihn nicht unter Quarantäne stellen, weil es in seinem Körper keinen infektiösen Wirkstoff gebe. Jedoch er weiß noch nicht, wie er Harry behandeln soll. Kim berichtet, dass er letzte Nacht träumte, er sei neun Jahre alt und hätte die medakanischen Pocken. Der Doktor meit, dass er Träume bisher nciht als Mittel der Diagnose in Betracht gezogen habe. Kim fragt, ob dies eine Art Rückfall sein könnte. Jedoch glaubt der Doktor nicht daran, zieht diese Möglichkeit aber in Erwägung, da das Gehirn sich an die Symptome erinnern könnte und so diese Träume hervorgebracht haben könnte. Dann scannt er kKim erneut mit dem Tricorder. usätzlich hat sich die Zusammensetzung seines Bluts geändert. Dies sei zwar nicht schlimm, passe aber nicht zu den mendakanischen Grippe. Der Doktor macht sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache. Kim fragt nun, ob diese Symptome für sein Verhalten verantwortlich sein könnte. Der Doktor hält dies für möglich. B'Elanna geht es wieder besser und sie kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein. Kes und der Doktor informieren sie über die Vorfälle. Jedoch müsse sie noch einen Tag hier verbringen und Torres streitet sich auch nicht mit dem Doktor herum, da sie große Schmerzen hat. Sie fragt Kim, was mit seinem Gesicht los sei und macht Scherze über Harrys Aussehen, sie meint, er sehe aus wie ein gesprenkelter Targ und gibt ihm den Spitznamen Flecki. Harry entschuldigt sich bei ihr für ihre Verletzungen. Torres meint jedoch, dass dies zum Abenteuer Raumfahrt dazugehöre. Der Doktor lässt Kim dann gehen und will ihn kontaktieren, wenn die Analyse fertig ist. Am nächsten Morgen will Kim die ganze Verantwortung für den Vorfall übernehmen und begibt sich in den Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway. Doch Captain Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass er recht hatte, die Nasari hatten ihre Waffen geladen und hätten sie wehrlos erwischt. Tuvok hat die Übereinstimmung der Tetryonwelle mit der Signatur des Energiestrahls, den sie auf sie schossen, bestätigt. Sie hätten sie in wehrlosem Zustand überrascht. Kim meint, dass er schon kurz nach Entdeckung des Schiffes einen Verdacht und Abscheu verspürte. Janeway meint, dass sie dies zu einer wichtigen Frage führt. Es ist aber mysteriös, woher Harry dies wusste. Kim hat jedoch keine Erklärung dafür. Ihm kommt diese Region des Weltraums bekannt vor, obwohl er sicher weiß, noch nie hier gewesen zu sein. Janeway will jede denkbare Erklärung in Betracht ziehen. Außerdem ahnte er instinktiv, dass die Nazari ihnen feindlich gesonnen sind. Kim meint, dass die Liste der Möglichkeiten, Telepathie, alternative Realitäten oder Zeitanomalien lang sei. Sie werden in diesem Augenblick von Tuvok unterbrochen, der über Interkom meldet, dass sich wieder drei feindliche Schiffe nähern. Janeway und Kim begeben sich daher auf die Brücke. Chakotay meint, dass sie sie in 36 Minuten abfangen werden. Da die Reparaturen noch nicht abgeschlossen sind, können sie maximal auf Warp 3 gehen. Daher können sie die Nasari nicht abhängen. Harry Kim lässt sich an der Conn eine Sternenkarte zeigen. Instinktiv gibt an, einen sicheren Ort zu kennen, und führt die Voyager in ein Sternensystem. Janeway fragt nach dem taktischen Status. Tuvok meldet, dass die Achterschildemitter und Torpedobänke ausgefallen sind, aber Phaser einsatzbereit sind. Er rät dazu, einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Daher lässt Janeway einen Kurs zu dem Planeten setzen mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit. Bald schon meldet Tuvok, dass die Nazarischiffe sie in zwei Minuten einholen werden. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie gleich das Sternensystem erreichen werden. Daher gehen sie auf Impuls, während die Nazari sich weiter nähern. Dort sieht Kim den Planeten aus seinem Traum und bezeichnet ihn als Taresia. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob er diesen Planeten kennt. Kim berichtet, dass er davon geträumt hat. Aus dem Sternensystem kommt ein Schiff vom dritten Planeten. Laut Tuvok sind alle Waffen geladen.Daher lässt Janeway ein Ausweichmanöver vorbereiten. Das fremde Schiff macht die drei Nazarischiffe kampfunfähig und nimmt Kontakt mit der Voyager auf. Chakotay meint scherzhaft zu Kim, ob sein nächster Trick sei, ein Shuttle aus dem Hut zu zaubern. Anschließend lässt Janeway einen Kanal zum Schiff öffnen. Eine Frau heißt Harry willkommen, er sei Taresianer und hier zu Hause. Ihre Sensoren haben sie an Bord seines Schiffes entdeckt und sie sind froh, dass er hier ist. Sie meint, dass sie weiß, dass er zu ihrem Volk gehört. Akt III: Taresianische Lebensart Der Captain, Tuvok, Tom Paris und Harry beamen auf dem Planeten. Einige schöne Frauen kommen auf ihn zu und versammeln sich um ihn. Die Anführerin bezeichnet dies als Tag der Freude, da wieder ein Taresianer zurückgekommen ist. Die Taresianerinnen begrüßen sie und eine der Frauen küsst Harry auf die Wange. Harry und auch Captain Janeway möchten eine genaue Erklärung. Es wird ihnen gesagt, dass Harry hier gezeugt worden ist und dann als Embryo in Stasis gesetzt wurde. Als Embryo wurde er dann zur Erde gebracht und in den Leib seiner Mutter transplantiert, die davon nichts bemerkte. Nach Abschluss des Implantationsprozesses verleibte sich seine DNA die menschliche DNA ein. Seine DNA wurde so kodiert, dass er hier her zurückkehren will bzw. den Wunsch hat den Weltraum zu erforschen. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob alle Kinder auf fremden Welten gezeugt wurden. Jeder, der zurückkehrt, bringt neue DNA mit und viele Erfahrungen mit fremden Kulturen. Janeway meint, dass Kim nicht absichtlich hierkam, sondern, sie durch einen Unfall hier strandeten. Die Anführerin erwidert darauf, dass die Kinder mit einem Instinkt nach Taresia zurückzukehren und den Weltraum zu erforschen geboren wurden und der Unfall ihn nur früher hierher geführt hat. Sie meint, dass Harry die erste Person ist, die aus so großer Entfernung zurückgekehrt ist. Als die Taresianerin ihm ein Glas zu Trinken gibt, streichelt er ihre Wange und Paris fragt nach, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hat. Kim meint nun wieder zu wissen, dass Taresianer sich so bedanken. Kim beginnt zu spüren, dass er irgendwie dazu gehört. Diese Kenntnisse waren in ihrer DNA codiert und wurden wieder geweckt. Die Frauen versichern ihm, dass er einer von Ihnen sei und Kim bekundert , dass er dies mittlerweile fphlt. Nun wollen sie feiern und zeigen ihm das Büffet. Tom kommt mit dem einzigen Mann im Raum ein Gespräch. Paris möchte wissen, ob hier jeder so freudig begrüßt wird. Der Mann informiert ihn, dass man sich vor allem über Männer sehr freut, da die Bevölkerung zu 90% weiblich ist. thumb|Harry und die schönen Frauen Captain Janeway will von der Leiterin der Gruppe wissen, warum die Nazari sie angegriffen haben. Sie meint, dass sie einen Taresianer an Bord geortet haben und daher ihr Schiff vernichten wollten. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob die Taresianer mit den Nazari im Krieg sind. Diese meint, die Nazari wollen die Taresianer ausrotten und sie schießen auf jedes Schiff, dass einen Taresianer befördert. Sie behauptet, sie hätten kein Interesse an einem Kampf, aber die Nazari wollten sie vernichten. Da ihre Verteidigungssysteme die Nazari an einem Angriff auf den Planeten hindern, tun sie alles, um eine Rückkehr ihrer Leute nach Hause zu verhindern. Tuvok versteht dies und erkennt, dass Kim deshalb aggressiv reagierte. Die Taresianerin bestätigt dies, da dieses Gefühl in alle ihre Kinder programmiert wurde. Sie lädt die Crew ein, einige Tage zu bleiben, bis die Nazari aufgeben auf die Voyager zu warten. Kim erkennt an der Wand einige Schriftsymbole der Taresianer wieder und eine der Frauen bietet ihm an, sie ihn zu lehren. Paris sieht eine Frau mit einem Tablett vorbeikommen und erkundigt sich, um was es sich handelt. Malia berichtet, dass es gewürztes Hatana sei und bittet Harry zu probieren. Dieser würde gern herausfinden, ob er hier biologische Verwandte hat. Eliann erklärt, dass sie hier nie Gelegenheit haben ihre Väter kennenzulernen, da diese die Embryos in andere Welten bringen. Sein Vater müsse vor sehr langer Zeit aufgebrochen sein, um den Embry in den Alpha-Quadranten zu bringen. Tuvok und Janeway treten zu Harry und wollen aufs Schiff zurückkehren. Kim will jedoch noch hier bleiben, um Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. Janeway gestattet dies und Kim wird von drei Frauen umringt. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet der Doktor, dass einige DNA-Fragmente in Harry Kims DNA eindeutig taresianisch sind. Janeway fragt, wieso diese nicht bei früheren Scans entdeckt wurden. Der Doktor meint, dass sie sich als rezessive DNA-Elemente getarnt haben, die bei jedem Menschen vorhanden sind. Allerdings sind sie in den letzten Tagen zunehmend dominanter geworden und haben ihn durch die Formierung neuraler Verbindungen in seinem Gehirn mit neuem Wissen versorgt. Er meint, dass humanoide Babys von Geburt an ein angeborenes Wissen aus den Genen haben: Sie halten unter Wasser den Atem an und erkennen Gesichtsformen. Janeway meint, dass die Taresianer die DNA so manipulieren können müssen, dass sie sie umwandelt. Sie meint, dass die Taresianer wohl die Wahrheit erzählt haben. Kim wird ihm tagtäglich ähnlicher. Janeway fragt sich, wie sich dies auf ihren Weiterflug auswirkt. Dann erkundigt sie sich bei Tuvok nach den Nazari. Diese halten immer noch ihre Position im System. Janeway meint, dass sie mit Warten einen kommenden Konflikt nur verzögern. Sie will allerdings lieber eine Lösung finden. Captain Janeway will ohne Harry Kim aufbrechen, um mit den Nazari zu verhandeln und sie zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht ihre Feinde sind. Daher informiert er Kim darüber. Harry lebt sich auf Taresia ein. Er unterhält sich mit Taymon über sein Leben. Sie haben beide die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie immer in den Weltraum wollten. Während Taymon immer zur Handelsflotte wollte, berichtet Kim, dass er immer in die Sternenflotte eintreten wollte. Er erbte einige taresianische Charakterzüge, wie die Liebe für Mathematik und Musik. Seine menschlichen Eltern waren völlig unmusikalisch. Mallia und Rinna kommen herein, sie wollen Harry einen leichten Stimmungsaufheller injizieren, doch er lehnt ab und die Frauen sind enttäuscht. Taymon erzählt ihm, dass er heute Abend mit drei Frauen, darunter Mallia, vermählt wird. Sie findet es ungewöhnlich, dass sich Menschen nur mit einer Frau oder einem Mann verbinden. Sie laden ihn auch zu ihrer Zeremonie ein und Kim nimmt die Einladung gerne an. Harry fühlt sich zunehmend wohler und genießt den Aufenthalt. Taymon meint, dass Kim ihnen sehr viel bedeutet. Kim berichtet, dass seine Eltern jahrelang versuchten ein Kind zu bekommen und ihn dann ihr "Wunderkind" nannten. Er wurde geliebt und sie erfüllten ihm jeden Wunsch. Allerdings verstand er nie, was so besonders an ihm wäre. Er stellte sich immer vor, dass er verborgene Kräfte hätte, dass er kräftiger als ein Klingone würde oder Gedanken lesen könnte. Er wollte immer die Durchschnittskinder übertreffen. Taymon erklärt, dass seine Eltern Recht hatten und es wäre ein gutes Gefühl, besser zu sein als die Anderen. Eliann beginnt ihn zu massieren und fragt ihn, ob es ihm hier so gut gefällt, dass er hier bleiben möchte. Kim meint, dass er an Bord der Voyager immer glücklich war. Taymon meint, dass er sich nicht sofort entscheiden muss. Die Frau will ihm außerdem etwas bequemeres zum Anziehen bringen. Captain Janeway kann mit den Nasari über Subraumfunk einen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren und sie bringt zum Ausdruck, dass sie die Hoffnung hat, dass dies auch noch gilt, wenn Harry wieder an Bord ist. Doch der Nazari meint, dass niemand, der nach Taresia kommt, den Planeten wieder verlasse. Er erzählt von Gerüchten, die man gehört hat, will aber nichts Konkretes sagen. Janeway gibt jedoch nicht viel auf Hörensagen. Der Captain meint, dass er auf jeden feuert, der Taresianer an Bord hat. Dann fordert er den Abflug der Voyager. Chakotay fragt Janeway, ob sie meint, dass an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist. Janeway kann dies nicht beurteilen, will Harry aber lieber wieder an Bord holen. Als sich die Voyager wieder Taresia nähert, ist ein Polarongitter um den Planeten aktiviert. Janeway meint,d ass dies vorher nicht da war. Tuvok meint, dass es von einem Satellitennetz erzeugt wird. CHakotay fragt, ob sie das Gitter durchfliegen können, was Tuvok verneint. Janeway lässt den Planeten rufen. Jedoch ist Kommunikation und Transport sind nicht mehr möglich. Chakotay schätzt, dass sie nun nicht mehr willkommen seien. Akt IV: Tödliches Spiel thumb|Harry überlistet eine der Taresianerinnen Taymon wird mit drei Frauen in einer Zeremonie vereinigt. Nachdem ein gläserner Gong geschlagen wurde, tritt Taymon in einen Kreis von drei verschleierten Frauen. Die anderen Frauen umkreisen die vier und machen rhythmische Schläge mit den Stöcken auf den Boden. Es werden verschiedene Male aufgezeichnet und die Augen werden verbunden und er wird gefesselt. Harry ist über die Fesseln irritiert und fragt nach. Doch ihm wird erklärt, dass die Fesseln für die Verbindung der vier stehen und symbolisieren sollen, dass sie nicht weiter nach einem Partner suchen müssen. Sie fragt ihn, ob er dies nicht erregend findet, doch er antwortet, dass er es aus dieser Warte wohl noch nicht betrachtet hat. Nach der Zeremonie möchte er auf die Voyager zurückkehren, aber er kann sie nicht erreichen. Er wird von Lyris eingeladen die Nacht auf dem Planeten zu verbringen, denn morgen seien sie sicher wieder da. thumb|Rettung in letzter Minute Die Voyager versucht durch das Tachyongitter zu kommen, hat aber nur geringe Erfolge. Chakotay meint zu Janeway, dass die Löcher für die Voyager zu klein sind. Er bezweifelt, dass sie mit einem Shuttle durch das Gitter brechen können und außerdem sei ein taresianisches Schiff für ihr Shuttle zu mächtig. Als sie die Krankenstation betreten, erstattet der Doktor umgehend Bericht. Der Doktor hingegen hat die DNA von Harry nochmals untersucht und herausgefunden, dass Harry nicht mit der taresianischen DNA geboren wurde. Diese wurde ihm allerdings erst später eingesetzt. Chakotay erkennt, dass die Geschichte über die Embryoimplantation eine Lüge war und Kim ein Mensch ist. Der Doktor meint, dass die fremde DNA immer mehr seine genetische Struktur verändert und er bald schon nicht mehr von einem geborenen Taresianer unterschieden werden kann. Er wurde wahrscheinlich durch ein Retrovirus infiziert, dem er bei einer Außenmission infiziert wurde. Chakotay fragt, ob die Biofilter des Transporters dies nicht entdeckt hätten. Der Doktor bestätigt dies, weist jedoch auch darauf hin, dass die Umwandlung sich immer weiter fortsetzt. Da der Transporter eine eigene Version eines mikrozellularen Scans durchführt, kann er den Infektionszeitpunkt bei Sternzeit 50698 indenitifzieren. Es war die Außenmission zu dem Planeten, auf der sie das Vorilium fanden. Chakotay erinnert sich daran, dass Kim einige Zeit von der Gruppe getrennt war und sich dabei infiziert haben könnte. Janeway wirft nun die Frage auf, weshalb sie Kim nach Taresia lockten und ihm nun jeden Anreiz bieten, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. Durch die Isolierung der Voyager haben sie ihm jedoch die Entscheidung abgenommen. thumb|Neelix freut sich über Harry Harry wird von einer Taresianerin in ein Quartier gegeben und eine junge Frau leistet ihm noch etwas Gesellschaft. Kim berichtet von der Tradition der Menschen, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder zu Bett bringen und noch ein Schlaflied singen oder eine Geschichte erzählen. Die Frau findet dies süß. Kim soll sich in die Kissen zurücklehnen. Sie massiert ihm die Stirn und die Schläfen mit der Essenz von Rikkablumen, dann küsst sie ihn, bevor er einschläft. Harry träumt in der Nacht wieder. Die vielen Eindrücke des Tages wechseln sich ab. So berichten ihm seine Eltern und seine Kollegen auf der Voyager, dass er immer etwas besonderes war und die Taresianerinnen wollen ihn überzeugen, bei ihnen zu bleiben. So sieht er sich mit mehreren Frauen im Bett liegen. Am Ende des Traumes werden ihm die Augen verbunden und er schreckt auf. Zwei Frauen sind um ihn und wollen sich mit ihm vermählen, doch er möchte auf die Voyager zurück. Die zwei wollen ihn aber nicht gehen lassen. Sie schmeicheln ihm, meinen, dass er zuviele Nächte allein verbracht habe. Kim will darauf jedoch nicht eingehen. Sie bitten Kim, sie auszuwählen. Kim will jedoch auf die Voyager zurückkehren, was die Taresianerinnen nicht akzeptieren wollen. Sie meinen, dass er jetzt in Wahrheit einer von Ihnen ist und er seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft einnehmen und Kinder bekommen soll. Er gehöre jetzt nicht mehr zum Volk der Erde. Sie behaupten, dass dies das Leben sei, für das Kim bestimmt sei. Dann beginnen sie ihn zu küssen. Kim bezeichnet daraufhin das neue Leben als nicht so schrecklich wie er dachte. Sie versprechen ihm einen Ehrenplatz in seinem Volk. Kim meint, dass er über seine Entscheidungen, welche Frauen er wählt, nachdenken muss. Er zieht Eliann in Betracht und fesselt sie an einen Stuhl, da dies "sehr erregend" werden könne. Dann knebelt er sie auch und Kim erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihn glücklich machen wollen. Als Rinna Eliann befreien will, schlägt Kim sie nieder, entschuldigt sich und verlässt den Raum. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach Taymon und klopft an sein Quartier. Er versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch der Türöffner ist defekt. So öffnet er die Tür manuell und schließt sie umgehend wieder. Doch er findet Taymon tot vor. Jedes Leben scheint ihm entzogen worden zu sein. Akt V: Kurz darauf nähert sich Malia, eine von Taymons Gemahlinnen. Kim bewaffnet sich daher mit einem Werkzeug und nimmt sie als Geisel. Er fragt, ob ihn dies in seinen Flitterwochen erwartet hätte. Malia meint, dass es für ihn leichter gewesen wäre, wenn er dies nicht gesehen hätte. Sie berichtet, dass sie nur durch die Verschmelzung vieler Zellen genügend genetisches Material für die Empfängnis bekommen. Kim erkennt, dass alle männlichen Nachkommen geopfert werden. Alle männlichen Taresianer seien dazu verpflichtet sich für ihre Nachkommen zu opfern. Männliche Kinder sind sehr selten und deshalb brauchen sie Männer anderer Spezies, die in Mitglieder kompatibler Gattungen transpormiert werden. Sie soll ihn zu einem Kommunikationsterminal bringen. Als die beiden anderen von Taymons Frauen erscheinen, stößt Kim Malia ihnen entgegen und kann so entkommen. Auf der Voyager zeigt Chakotay Janeway inzwischen den Punkt im taresianischen Gitter, wo sie dem fremden Schiff am weitesten entfernt sind. Janeway lässt Paris daher die Koordinaten programmieren und auf vollen Impuls gehen. Dadurch durchbrechen sie das Gitter, doch Tuvok meint, dass sie eine höhere Geschwidnigkeit brauchen, um das Gitter zu durchstoßen. Chakotay macht einen Ebene-1-Bioscan von der Oberfläche. Währenddessen nähert sich das taresianische Schiff auf Abfangkurs. Harry will flüchten, doch die Frauen wehren sich und wollen ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie umstellen ihn, bewaffnet mitden Stöcken von der Zeremonie. Als eine Frau ihn niederschlagen will, gelingt es Kim ihren Stock an sich zu nehmen. Dann beginnen die Frauen mit dem Ritual. Er wird von zwei Frauen festgehalten, während die Anderen versuchen ihm die Augen zu verbinden und zu betäuben. Die Zeremonie der Vereinigung wird begonnen. Die Voyager hat es inzwischen geschafft das Polarongitter zu durchdringen und beamt Harry im letzten Moment heraus. Sie werden von den Taresianern verfolgt und Janeway lässt Fluchtkurs setzen. Paris meldet, dass die Nasarischiffe in drei Minuten das Schiff erreichen. Da kommt Kim auf die Brücke. Janeway meint, dass die Taresianer vor den Nasari nicht zurückweichen und hofft, dass sie lieber gegeneinander kämpfen, als mit ihnen. Die drei Nasarischiffe und die Taresianer kämpfen gegeneinander und die Voyager kann entkommen, wird jedoch von einigen Torpedos getroffen. Tuvok meldet, dass sie nicht verfolgt werden und Janeway lässt das Schiff in Sicherheit fliegen. Harry ist geheilt. Er erzählt im Kasino Neelix die Geschichte von Odysseus und den Sirenen und wie er diese passieren konnte, indem sich seine Mannschaft Wachs in die Ohren stopfte und er selbst an einen Mast gebunden wurde. Er vergleicht die Taresianer mit den Sirenen und Tom stimmt zu, es waren nur schöne Frauen dort. Harry meint, es waren nicht nur die Frauen, es war auch aufregend einen neue Identität zu erhalten und nicht nur der Fähnrich Harry Kim zu sein. Neelix bringt zum Ausdruck, dass er sich freut, dass der alte Harry wieder da ist. Trotzdem fügt er hinzu, dass Kim die Flecken gestanden hätten. Harry meint, er wäre manchmal gerne ein bisschen wie Tom. Paris meint, dass dies dann aber auch einen Gefängnisaufenthalt mit einschließt. Doch Tom meint, er wäre gerne etwas mehr wie Harry. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. Diese Episode erinnert an . In dieser Episode wird das Schiff Arctus Baran aus und als Taresianisches Schiff wiederverwendet. Auch das Nasari-Schiff kam bereits in als Romulanisches Forschungsschiff zum Einsatz. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Favorite Son (episode) es:Favorite Son fr:Favorite Son (épisode) nl:Favorite Son Neue Identitaet, Die